Lost Within You
by XShadowXwriterX
Summary: A love suspense story about Michael and Selene. Lots of interesting and heartbreaking moments, read to find out what happens. Warning Spoilers!
1. Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any part of it.

Rating: T for now I'm not sure about following chapters.

Summary: Is based on Selene/Michael love story.

Setting: Right after the second movie, Warning spoilers!

Authors note: Please if you read, review I would appreciate it.

* * *

Selene opened her eyes and looked around the broken up ware house, one of the first thought's to pop into her mind, 'Michael was alive' she thought, remembering the previous night when they had taken out Marcus and his lycan brother William.

She had been fighting for his revenge and then she saw him, standing there staring into her eyes. She had felt her heart pounding in her chest she truly loved him.

She smiled at the thought of him; she was soon interrupted as he entered the room and grinned at her, She laughed lightly to her self "What are you laughing about?" She asked him, as she propped herself up with her elbow's the silky white sheet just covering her enough.

She was lost within him, every time she looked into his eyes; she knew he would always be there for her, even though he scared her so bad when he was stabbed.

He shook his head "nothing, it's just you look so beautiful in the light" he said walking over to her.

She smiled at him and bowed her head then looked back up to him, "I still can't believe it" she said.

"What? Believe that you saved the world or that you can step into the light without being fried to death" He said sitting next to her.

She nodded "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I can see and feel the light now, that makes me so enthused" she said looking downward.

"Hey," he said putting his hand under her chin and lifting it up to look into her eyes "there's nothing wrong with that, it's okay to be happy"

She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her, " You scared me so bad, Michael".

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here now, I'll always be by your side" He whispered into her ear.

She loved hearing those words even if they might not be true she still always wanted him to whisper little things in her ear, be there for her when she needed him, and hold her when she felt like her whole world was falling to pieces.

"I love you," He said in a husky voice.

Her eyes shot open and she leaned back, "You mean that?" she asked.

He nodded "every single word".

A small grin formed on her face as she mouthed the words back to him 'I love you too'.

She could not remember the last time she told that to someone, it seemed like an eternity since someone had been there for her and she was glad, but she knew she had not yet finished her battle with the Lycan's and Vampire's she knew now that all three vampire elders were dead, Chaos would erupt from the clan's. 'but until then' she though to herself,' we'll wait'.

* * *

To be continued…..Coming soon chapter two. Keep on reading! 


	2. telling you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Underworld characters or settings.

Rating: also T for now but following chapters may be different

Summary: Michael/Selene love/angst story continues.

Setting: Also right after second movie, Warning now spoilers!

Authors note: Okay thanks so much for the feed back I keep getting it and I'll continue the story.

* * *

Michael stood up and went back into the main part of the warehouse where they had kept the truck. He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, turning the keys to start the vehicle. Slowly he slid back out of the truck and glanced back over to one of the main windows, light was spilling through the cracks and shinning in on the room. He smiled gently now Selene could go into the light, his 'lover' he thought he wasn't sure what she was to him but he knew he loved her.

"Ready?" she said as she emerged from the shadow filled room she had previously inhabited.

He made his over to her and as he stood face to face with her, he slowly placed his hand on her cheek, causing a shiver to swirl up her spine, "yeah" he replied placing his lips on hers and slowly yet gently kissing her. She felt lost and paralyzed when she was with him. As he pulled apart from her and took her hand, he led her to the truck.

"You fixed it," she said with a bright grin on her face.

Michael nodded "Yeah, it wasn't really broken to begin with" he added to his sentence.

She opened the door to the drivers seat and stepped in "come on, get in" she said to him through the glass. She yelled to him.

He shook his head then nodded and got into the passengers side. She put it into drive and went forward.

"Um, just curious where are we going?" Michael asked as the truck lurched forward down a dirt road.

"The vampire mansion" Selene told him, her tone growing stiff as the light flooded through the windows and her eyes grew wide.

"Why, are we going back to the mansion?" Michael asked as he turned towards her, and she turned her head in his direction.

" I've got some unfinished business to tend to," Selene said as she felt Michaels's hand take her hand, he held it, their fingers intertwined.

She smiled to him "Okay, the coven's completely destroyed I'm sure if Marcus killed Craven everyone will probably be fighting for power, I'm going to set everything straight" she said.

His eyes were wide as she spoke. "Um, aren't you hated there?" Michael asked.

Selene nodded "I've killed two vampire elders, Victor the leader, and Marcus the first of all."

Michael nodded, " so they wouldn't dare try anything upon the new elder?" Selene slammed on the brakes.

"I'm not an elder, okay?" she said insisting that she did not want the responsibility of being an elder.

"Okay, yet you know after you 'settle' things at the mansion your still going to have vampire's and lycan's coming after you, wanting you to come back and lead," Michael told her while their fingers were still laced together.

"And when I refuse they'll attempt to kill me, I know" she said as she put the truck back into drive and continued going.

* * *

Coming soon...

Keep reviewing and I'll start working on chapter three.


	3. Expressing what you feel

Disclaimer: Once again no I do not own Any of the Underworld characters ( I wish) but I don't.

Rating: T for now or still but next chapter will probably be R.

Summary: continuing of Selene/Michael love story.

Setting: Right after the second movie warning SPOILERS!

Authors note: please review if you like it and if you don't like it that's cool but please tell me!

* * *

She slowed the tuck as they approached the gated locked in mansion. It looked creepier than they had remembered, after Marcus killed Craven, she figured it was a real wreck inside. As she opened the gate and slowly drove forward into the dark yard. Michael looked around their hands were together, in a tight grip, they'd never let go.

"Whoa" He said, noticing that's the lights where all out and nothing about the mansion looked living.

Selene stopped the vehicle and released her hand from his, he did as she. As she walked towards the mansion he noticed something "Selene wait!" he said as he hurried to catch up with her, he grabbed her and softly kissed her, his arms around her waist, her arms up around his neck, her wrists were touching, her hand her hands were flaring out as he kissed her. She pulled back only inches from his face.

"What was that for?" She said smiling.

He shook his head back and forth.

"Well, who knows what's in here, I want to make sure your close to me, you need to know that" he said his arms tight around her leather coated waist.

She gently pushed a stray gland of hair behind his ear, keeping it out of his face.

"I…. love you" she said, her words were fragile, which made him only want her more.

"We have to go not that I want to but, I have to attempt to finish this" Selene said as she pulled out of his arms and walked towards the mansion.

He followed close behind, not wanting anything to touch her.

She slowly pushed forward and opened the door, looking inside it was dark and damp. She sighed as she realized the house was empty.

" I should have known after Amelia was killed, I'm sure her coven heard, they should be arriving in a couple of days, and what was left of this coven went to met them, and come after us." Selene said as she leaned against the wall and slid down onto her knees.

"If they unite, then were screwed, I'm screwed" She whispered.

Michael walked over to her stiff and showing he was agitated.

"Get up!" he said, his voice was stern and strong.

She looked up at him, her face looked weak and paler than usual, she felt like she wanted to give up all together.

"You heard me, I said get up!" he yelled at her again.

"I can't!" she screamed to him. She put her face in her hands.

He bent down and grabbed her, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Michael let go, put me down!" She yelled, he began walking towards the door.

"Michael," she began to laugh as they neared the truck and her face was lowered to his face.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly kissed him, she pulled back, "your not funny" she whispered, referring back to the incident.

He opened the door and put her down, "Lets go, we have another two days before we they arrive here, we'll start traveling tonight but for now, let's go back to the ware house and get some rest" He said.

He pushed a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Were going to make it okay?" he said.

She nodded to his words.

"Okay" was what she managed to say.

* * *

To be continued…

Please continue to review and I'll keep the story going!


End file.
